monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Anakaris
Anakaris is a mummy and a playable character from the Darkstalkers video game series. A towering behemoth of a fighter, he wields a number of bizarre attacks and powers to confuse and destroy his enemies. History The 12th Pharaoh of a great Egyptian empire. He became Pharaoh at the age of 12. Foreseeing his death and revival, he had a pyramid and a sanctum created for his return. Five thousand years later, he was brought back to life when Pyron invaded Earth. After the battle, he traveled five thousand years back in time to fight and defeat the invaders of his empire. Once his kingdom was saved, he heard a voice from the far future. He traveled to the present time and entered the Majigen (a dimension created by Jedah Dohma). While fighting there, he learned that the destruction of his kingdom was unavoidable. In order to protect it, he then returned to his kingdom and took his people to another dimension so that they may be free from the wars of Earth. Kingdom's history * 2669 BCE - the 11th Pharaoh, Uros is enthroned. * 2664 BCE - The first heir of Uros, Anakaris is born. * 2662 BCE - The second heir of Uros, Eratos is born and dies shortly after birth. * 2655 BCE - The third heir of Uros, Heterosos is born. * 2652 BCE - Uros dies at the age of 39. Anakaris is enthroned as the 12th Pharaoh. * 2650 BCE - For preperations of Anakaris' future revival, work on a pyramid begins. * 2635 BCE - Heterosos dies from an unamed illness. * 2634 BCE - After 16 years Anakaris' pyramid is finished. 60,000,000 larborers worked to creat it with 3,133 having died. * 2633 BCE - After an invasion of his Kingdom by a neigboring kingdom, Anakaris dies and his remains are placed in the "Chamber of Resurrection." * 2632 BCE - The war that ended Anakaris' life continues. * 2630 BCE - Pharoah Anakaris is revived and rescues his kingdom. * 2629 BCE - Anakaris' kingdom grows. He vanishes saying "A voice from the future becons me." * 26XX BCE - Anakari's entire country and it's people vanish. Nine Commandments # The Holy King is the one and only God. # Each day's prayer must not be missed. # Must not abuse the elderly. Must not assign labor to children. # Death must not be feared. All life must be solemn before death. # At dawn, your home and body must be cleansed with holy sand. # Must not make any debts that are more than one days earning. Must not fail to pay your debts for 10 or more days. # Pray for your health and family's health. # Must not kill anyone without sin. Murderers must forfeit their life to the King. # Do three good deeds a day: One for yourself. One for others. One for the King. Inaugral speech These are the words Anakaris spoke when he became the pharaoh. It can be seen that he had already possessed overwhelming charisma and leadership. "Ultimate and immortal. The only and absolute. I am the true king of this golden kingdom which shines brilliantly. Anakaris the first. Those of you who kneel to me are granted the right to be protected equally under the name of god. But, if you refuse my protection and oppose me, you will be judged under god's name and will be burned with the flames of hell. Those who respect heaven will be given eternal happiness Those who look down on heaven must pay the price of one's foolishness with one's own life I promise my eternal rule and I allow only souls worthy to gather to my knees." Abilities * Hitsugi no Mai - Anakaris summons a golden coffin out of nowhere to drop on his opponent. * Cobra Blow - Anakaris combines his arms to form a serpent of bandages that take a bite out of his foe. * Ouke no Sabaki - A spell that turns Anakaris' target into a defenseless miniature of themselves. * Miira Drop - Anakaris wraps his enemy with his bandages and slams them into the ground. * Kotodama Gaeshi - Consumes an enemy projectile then spits it back out towards the enemy. * Naraku no Ana - Creates a warp hole beneath the enemy's feet and sends them falling through and then out of the air back to the ground. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Undead Category:Mummies Category:Animated Monsters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Evil Creatures Category:Villains Category:Darkstalkers Category:Intelligent Creatures